1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch control panel, and more particularly, to a touch control panel comprising a front decorative cover made of a transparent material for covering touch control switches and thereby keeping the touch control switches clean.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to offer fashionable coffeemakers, relevant manufactures keep developing different models with various combinations of forms and colors to suit diversified consumer needs. However, existing coffeemakers are mostly formed with panels provided with conventional pushbutton switches, which rise above the panel surface.
In recent years, there has been a global trend for domestic appliances to use the latest technology and adopt a cool or stylish exterior design. This trend has also affected the market of panels for use with electric appliances. Consequently, the membrane switch, which integrates keys having switch functions with characters, labels, trademarks and a transparent display window, has emerged and been widely employed in all kinds of industrial and domestic electric products, such as medical instruments, photocopiers, microwave stoves, electric fans, washing machines and coffeemakers.
However, both the pushbutton switches and membrane switches mentioned above have their drawbacks. For example, a pushbutton switch is surrounded by a gap, easily covered by dust, and hard to wipe clean. On the other hand, a membrane switch is subject to wear and tear after long-term use, so that the membrane on the switch surface may be broken where it is most frequently pressed, or even fall off as a result, thereby exposing the hidden switch heads.